Deadman's Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: I wanted to write a new story and the pairing is CM Punk/OC. Deadman's Daughter is about Undertaker's daughter being in the WWE and he doesn't like the idea that his daughter being in the WWE, and CM Punk having his eyes on her. High rating for content
1. Chapter 1

Deadman's Daughter

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: I wanted to write a new story and the pairing is CM Punk/OC.  
Deadman's Daughter is about Undertaker's daughter being in the WWE and he doesn't like the idea that his daughter being in the WWE, and CM Punk having his eyes on her. Punk sees something in her that he has never seen in any WWE diva. Can the two of them over come things that happen to them with her father not liking the fact that Punk has taken interest in her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Mia.

Mia Calaway  
Age: 28  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Green  
From: Death Valley

Prologue

My name is Mia Calaway and I am 28 years old and have been wrestling for a long time since I was a teenager. I have worked in TNA mostly, but now my career is done over there and now I am about to start in at WWE when my father returns to the ring to challenge Triple H. If you haven't guessed yet my father is the dead man. The Undertaker. I guess you can say looks are something that isn't easy to come by. I am fairly tall for a woman at six foot which is tall for the women in my family. Now I get to join him to cause friction to try to get Triple H to face him at WrestleMania 28. I start on January 1st as the newest Diva of Raw. So now I begin my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Deadman's Daughter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1

Mind Games

January 2, 2012

Finally I was here at Monday Night Raw, but I wouldn't be making my debut until my father decide who he wanted to face at WrestleMania 28. I was just to play mind games with the divas with little promos on live television, but they wouldn't show my face until my dad came back and that would be for a little while. Right now he was just far too busy with his wife Michelle McCool. Don't get me wrong I don't mind her, but I do mind the fact that he and she are married and the girl is just a few years older then I am and that bothered me a lot.

No one knew that I was coming here and that was a good thing. A really good thing. No one knew me as Undertaker's daughter, just some girl with red hair and green eyes. I had to change into my gear that I was going to wear that night to film my promo for the company. I changed my clothes in a room where no one was going to be at. It was a black corset top that had red on it and a pair of tight jeans that were black, a pair of high heeled black boots and a jacket that matched the black and red corset top that I had on. I fixed my red hair that was curled and hung down over my shoulders. I put makeup on even though I wasn't showing my face on the screen until later on.

I came out of the locker room that was mine and came down to the guy that was supposed to be filming me. "You filming me?" I asked him pointing a black painted finger nail at him.

"Yes, Miss Calaway that would be me." He said calmly.

"Alright when ever you are ready." I said with a smile.

"We can begin filming in five minutes."

"Ok." I said laughing lightly fixing my outfit that I wore.

"Alright lets film this for tonight's show."

We filmed the segment like we were supposed to and it was going to be shown after the diva's match that night. Now all I had to do was wait for Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres vs The Bella Twins to see my segment that we had filmed. I decided to walk to my locker room to change clothes when I bumped into the COO of the company. "Sorry." I said softly.

"It's alright Miss Calaway." He said with a small smile. "You headed to change?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir. I am."

"Well I am glad that we could get you on the show finally. I am just glad that Mark allowed this."

"My daddy would not allow this unless I talked him into this. He knows his reign at the WWE is coming slowly to an end. He knows it is time to bring someone else in to take his place if he reaches 20-0 this year. He would probably would want me to do the same." I said with a smile.

Hunter nodded his head. "I know, I just think he wasn't ready for this to happen."

"Not everyone is ready for something like this." I said softly. "Not when your 20 year career is coming to an end. I kind of feel bad for him really. I didn't think that his 20 year reign would come to an end and mine with the WWE just beginning."

"Well I know my father-in-law has a lot in store for you storyline wise. He wants to create another undertaker this time a female version."

"Hense why he has me doing these little segments after divas matches to shake them up a bit."

Hunter nodded his head again. "Yeah and shaking up the diva's division is what we needed."

"I'm glad that Vince and I came to an agreement for this. I can't wait to start working for the company." I said as I tossed my red curly hair over my shoulder.

"Well I will let you get to your room to change and enjoy the show tonight." He said patting me on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later." I said as I headed down the hallway to my private locker room. I went inside and changed into my normal clothes that I came in which was a little bit different then what I wore just a few moments ago. I had a pair of Tripp jeans on that were black with purple accents and I wore a Tripp corset that matched my Tripp jeans. I stood in my room watching the television like a hawk.

No One's Point of View

The match between Eve and Kelly Kelly vs The Bella twins was going on. The match had finished with the Bella twins victorious.

The screen flickered to a video that was already recorded. "The divas division has gone to hell. Trish Stratus and Lita made it a kick ass division and now that it is gone it needs some major help. All those fakers out there aren't meant to be true WWE divas." Said a creepy female voice. "And I will be the one to do it."

The four divas were confused of what was going on.

"Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Nikki and Brie Bella your time is up. Prepare for the worst day of your lives."

Backstage area

Mia had decided to leave the show early since they had shown her segment on the air. Her black bag was slung over her shoulder as she walked. She bumped into someone on her way towards the exit of the arena. It was one of the divas. "Oh I am so sorry." She said looking at the diva.

"Hey no worries." Said Kelly Kelly with a smile. "I'm Barbie, but you can call me Kelly."

"Nice to meet you Kelly. I'm Mia."

"Nice to meet you too Mia. So are you the new diva?"

Mia nodded her head. "I am. I am the one that was in the segment that probably sounded really creepy."

"Oh you are the one that they decided on to get the divas division back to where it should be?"

"Vince really wanted to give it a push and adding me I guess was a good idea." Mia said with a small smile. She didn't want to admit that this was a task that she was willing to do to make the company a better place for all of the girls. They had many different talents in the divas that they already had, but adding a tough gothic diva was a good idea.

"Well I am hoping that we can get back on the map it will be wonderful to have the divas have more matches." Kelly said with a smile.

"I should get going. I'll see you around."

"Have a good night." Kelly said with a smile.

Mia waved bye and walked out of the arena.

"Who was that Kelly?" Asked CM Punk.

"That's the newest Diva. She doesn't start for a bit. She's the one that is doing the creepy promos."

"Huh what's her name?"

"Mia is her name."

"Mia what?"

"I don't know her last name she didn't give it."

"It would be wise if you leave her alone Brooks." Said a voice that the both of them knew too well.

CM turned around and saw Undertaker standing there with his druid outfit on. "Leave her alone?"

"Yes, my daughter doesn't need a stalker."

"Your daughter? She doesn't look like you." Kelly Kelly said with a confused look.

"If I didn't color my hair black she is an exact copy of me."

"Oh wow... why are they bringing her in really."

"You'll see soon enough." He said to them. "I must go." He said bidding the two of them fair well before walking away from them.

Kelly looked at CM. "Phil you aren't planning on going after her are you?"

CM smirked. "Well it wouldn't hurt to get to know her."

Kelly shook her head and knew that Punk was going to get his own way. She just hoped that he wasn't a dumb person by following her around.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Here is chapter two thank you to those who reviewed this story. It gives me a big boost to write this next chapter.

Chapter 2

More Mind Games

January 9, 2012

Another week went by quickly and it was Monday Night again. Mia was busy filming another promo for her to come in. She knew that her father would be showing up. He was busy filming a nice long promo that wasn't going to be shown for another couple weeks or so. Instead of doing this one after a divas match it was going on before hand. Mia had finished filming it and was quite happy with what was recorded. Hunter had told her that it was probably best if she would start meeting a few wrestlers for possible future story lines instead of her being just involved in the revolutionize of the divas division.

She walked down the hallway only to run into someone else for the second time in two weeks. She ended up falling back onto her butt since the person that she ran into was much larger then she was. She looked up and saw it was her Uncle Glenn.

"Hey there sugar. I thought you weren't going to be here this week." He said holding out his hand to her to hoist her up onto her feet.

Mia took her Uncle Glenn's hand and he lifted her up off of the ground. "I wasn't then Hunter called and asked me to do another promo for tonight before the diva's match tonight. I was willing to do it. I mean it is great that they are bringing the Divas division back on track." She said with a smile.

"Well I am glad that you are here. Did you meet anyone yet?" He asked looking at her.

"I have only met Kelly Kelly." She said with a small smile.

"Come on and I will introduce you to some of the guys."

Mia smiled at her Uncle. "Ok Uncle Glenn."

Glenn lead her down to the catering area of the arena where the stars were going to be at. "So how's your dad haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's doing ok. Busy with his other job and he is spending time with the little ones." She said as she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"I kind of figured that he would want to spend time with them." Glenn said with a smile.

"So how have you been Uncle Glenn?"

"I've been good raising terror around here though." He said laughing.

Mia laughed as they walked into catering. "So who are you introducing me to?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know yet." He said with a creepy smile.

Her cell phone went off. She looked at it and saw it was a text from her dad.

**How's everything with you baby girl?**

She smiled a small smile. **Everything is going great. I ran into Uncle Glenn. He's gonna introduce me to some people. ** She looked at her uncle. "That was dad. He was asking me how everything was going. I told him you were introducing me to some of the wrestlers so I won't look like a complete fool." She said laughing.

Glenn laughed. "Well there's Cena. How about we go and talk to him real quick before I introduce you to others."

Mia nodded her head following her uncle towards John Cena.

"Hey Cena." Glenn said.

John whipped around looking at the two of them. "Oh hi Glenn." John said with a smile. "Who's this pretty little girl?"

Mia rolled her green eyes. "I'm not little." She said looking at him. "I'm almost as tall as you are." She said crossing her arms. She was correct though. She was 5'11 and that was taller then some of the divas that worked for the company now.

"So what's your name?"

"Mia... Mia Calaway." She said with a smile.

"Mark's daughter?"

Glenn laughed lightly. "Yes, Mark's daughter. She's has been filming promos for now to shake up the divas division."

"Oh you're the one with the creepy voice."

Mia laughed. "Yep, that would be me."

"Dude you scared the crap out of the girls."

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "That's what Hunter wanted to go for." She said as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Did you figure out the persona that you were going for?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Probably be a combo between who I am, who my dad is, and the devil's favorite demon."

"Oh? Who are you when it comes to your persona?"

"You'll have to watch and see." She said with a wink.

"We will see you around Cena. I got to introduce my niece to others so she can get ideas for Hunter for future story lines." Glenn said putting his hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Ok dude. See you out there tonight."

"Right." Glenn led Mia away from Cena and to another group of people.

"Who next Uncle Glenn?" She asked as her phone went off. She checked it again and saw it was her dad replying back to her.

**Who did he introduce to you so far?**

She laughed lightly ans answered him back. **John Cena so far. He's leading me towards another group of people and I can't tell who all is in this group of people. I'll call you after the show tonight or after I'm done meeting people. **She put her black and red phone back into her pocket. She walked into the group of people.

"Hey guys I have someone for you to meet."

She felt a each pair of eyes go onto her. Beth Phoenix, Natalya, CM Punk, The Bella twins, and Zack Ryder. "Hi." I said with a smile.

"You're that girl that met Kelly Kelly last week." Punk said looking at her.

Mia laughed lightly. "Yep that would be me. Mia Calaway." She said introducing herself.

"The deadman's daughter? Wow... this is wild." The Bellas said.

"Well thank me later for being here. Vince only hired me to get the divas division back on track like more air time for us instead of the guys. No offense."

"None taken." Said Zack and Punk at the same time.

"So you're the one that has been doing the promos with the creepy voice." Beth said looking over the taller diva.

"Yeah I am sadly. Blame my dad for that one." She said laughing.

A few hours later she was in her uncle's locker room watching her promo.

"You think that what you do in the ring is the right way to wrestle? You're wrong. You are going to wake up in your own hell soon." She laughed an evil laugh. "I'll see you soon."

Mia laughed at her segment. "Wow... I sounded really fucked up." She changed her clothes out of the ones that she wore for the segment and decided to call her dad up.

_"Hello?" The dead man's voice rang out to her._

She smiled. "Hey daddy." She said laughing lightly. "I told you I would call."

_Mark moved around. "I'm glad that you could call me."_

"Did you see the segment I did?"

_"I saw the segments you did. Are you taking more of the devil's favorite demon persona or are you taking mine?"_

"A mix." She said with a light laugh.

_"Of Glenn and my personas?"_

"And add a twist of me in there." She said with a small smile.

_"I could see you doing that." He said laughing. "Well did you see any one that you might want to be in a story line with?"_

"CM Punk." She said softly.

_"Why do you want to be in a story line with him."_

"It will be kind of a good guy bad guy kind of thing. Maybe him trying to weaken my black hole for a heart. That kind of thing." She said as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear again.

_"Ah I see. Well I would talk to Hunter about that. If you are paired off with Phil Brooks you are going to have more airtime with him then a little bit. You will be one of the most watched divas then."_

She laughed lightly. "Well that's the point trying to get the divas more airtime."

_"Well, talk to Hunter he just might allow it."_

"Ok daddy. I'll talk to you later." She said as she tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder.

_"I love you baby girl."_

"I love you too daddy."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up her phone and grabbed her duffel bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and headed out of her locker room. She bumped into CM Punk. "God I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Phil said balancing himself out. "So you enjoying it here so far?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of slow, but I kind of figured that until my dad makes his big return." She said as she moved her hair from her green eyes.

"Do you even know when he is supposed to return?"

Mia shook her head. "Not yet. I won't know for a couple more weeks or so. Creative is trying to figure out a mute point of bringing him out."

"Oh and you have no idea when that is?"

"Nope, not at all. I am sure what ever they are going to have him do will be fine for him to come back into everyone's lives. My dad has always been a little bit picky with how he comes back." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So anyone you want to be paired off in a story line in yet?"

Mia chuckled. "Well I have to talk it over with Hunter first." She said with a smile. "But I have a person in mind. Hunter will probably like the idea, but the person I have in mind might not like it."

"Why would you say that? Anyone would be proud to be in a story line with the deadman's daughter."

"Well what would you say if it was you that I picked."

"I would be honored to work with you." He said with a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Well, good." She said with a smile. "It is you that I picked to be in a story line with once I get the ok from Hunter."

Phil smiled. "I can't wait to work with you. If the COO allows it what kind of story line did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She said with a giggle. "I should go. It's getting late."

"Ok. I'll see you later." He said with a wink.

"Bye." She said waving before heading out the door to her rental. Next week would be another week of tormenting the divas and she couldn't wait for that. It was going to be one hell of a ride and she was going to enjoy every damn minute of it.

Please review it will make me update this story a lot faster. All I am asking for is two reviews per chapter. If I get more then awesome. I just want to know if I am doing an ok job or need to add a bit more into it. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Thank you for the reviews. I will try my best to make the chapters a little bit longer. Here is the update that I promised since I asked for two reviews per chapter in order to update. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Thriller

January 16, 2012

"Daddy when are you returning?" She asked as she tucked a strand behind her ear. She was busy talking to her father on the phone before she got to do her promo for that night.

"_I don't know yet." He said softly knowing fully well enough that his daughter was biting her nails on waiting to hear when he was returning. "Itching for my return aren't you?"_

"Yeah I am itching for your return." She said laughing lightly. "It's been almost a year since you were last seen in the WWE. You are working with creative then?"

"_Yeah I am still working with them sweets." He couldn't wait to return to cause hell again like he did the previous year._

"So did you decide on who you wanted to face at WrestleMania for 20-0?" She asked as she sat down on the bench in her room.

"_Hunter most likely." He said calmly._

"You want to put him down for a third time?"

"_Yeah and he will agree with it. Did you talk to Hunter about possible story lines yet?"_

"Yeah, I talked to him this morning. He said that it will be a good idea to have me in a story line with Punk once this is all over with you coming back."

"_He is allowing creative write this?"_

"Yeah Punk and I are going to be working with them make a good storyline."

"_Well that's good. So when do you film your segment?"_

"Soon I hope. I mean I am waiting on the diva's match and it hasn't started yet."

"_Damn well good luck on your segment."_

"Thanks dad."

"_Call me later tonight?"_

"Yeah."

"_Alright baby. Have a good show."_

"I will."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up her phone. She changed her clothes and carefully began to tie up her corset. She heard a knock on the door.

"Mia." Said the camera guy.

Mia blinked a few times. "Yes?" She asked peaking her head out the door.

"Hunter wanted you to do a live segment instead this time."

"Oh ok. That sounds fine." She said with a small smile. "I am almost ready for the segment. Give me five more minutes." She said softly.

"Ok."

Mia finished lacing up her corset. "Damn." She muttered to herself. There was no way that she was going to be able to get it tied shut. "Great... I really hate these damn things." She said as she held the strings in her hands. She left her room and went to find someone to finish tying her corset. She saw Phil. "Oy."

Phil turned around and faced her. "Yeah?"

"Could you um please tie this?" She said as her face went a little red.

"Sure." He said blushing some. He tied her corset the rest of the way for her. "There you go."

She smiled. "Thanks." She slipped her jacket over it.

"Let me guess a live filming?"

"Yeah this time." She said with a giggle. "I'll see you later and thanks again." She went to go and find the camera man.

Phil watched her go. 'Damn how did I get so damn lucky?' He thought to himself.

Mia met up with the camera man.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"The match is just finishing up right now."

"Ok."

He counted down and began to film her.

"Well well well. Short match? Tells me that you girls can't do a damn thing right. You can't do long matches? Sounds like you girls are weak." Mia said in a creepy voice. "The day of the divas being scantly clad will be over." Mia walked away not showing her face at all.

The camera shut off. "Great job Mia."

"Thanks." She said turning around.

Kelly Kelly came up to her. "Hey Mia."

"Yeah?" She asked as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Did you want to join us tonight?"

"Join who and where are we going?"

"Phil, Cena, and a few others. We're going to a dance club."

"Oh? I guess I could come. I don't drink though."

Kelly Kelly looked at her in surprise. "You don't drink?"

"That would be correct. I never really seen a reason to drink in order to have a good time." She said with a smile.

"Well we're going after the show. Do you have something sexy to wear?"

Mia laughed. "Well I have this on already is this sexy enough?"

"You don't have a skirt?"

"No."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Kelly you do realize I am a lot taller then you are."

"Well you can still wear a skirt with that corset." Kelly Kelly said dragging her to the diva's locker room to get her ready for the night.

Mia had no choice, but to follow her. "Do you even have something that matches my corset."

"I have something that will go with it just fine." She said with a smile.

A few hours later Kelly, Punk, Cena, Mia, and a few others went to a local bar and dance club that night. Kelly had gotten Mia into a short skirt that matched her corset top. Kelly and the others except for Punk were drinking alcohol. Mia was drinking a Pepsi and so was Punk.

"So you don't drink."

"Nope, I don't."

"Don't smoke."

"I would be stupid if I did."

"And drugs?"

"Saw what it did to people so never tried." She replied.

Kelly Kelly came up to her. "Come on let's dance." She said grabbing onto her hands.

Mia heard the song that was playing at that moment and nodded her head. She was willing to dance the zombie dance to 'Thriller'. She got up off of the chair that she was sitting on and followed Kelly Kelly out onto the dance floor.

Phil watched her dance on the dance floor. He was surprised to see a woman move the way she did. Even if it was the zombie dance that she was doing she added her own sexy twist to it.

~Phil's Point of View~

That girl certainly knows how to dance. I couldn't bring my eyes off of her. I knew that if her dad knew that I was watching her like this he would probably kill me and I would be six feet underground. I watched her walk back towards our table after she finished dancing.

She looked at me and smiled. "You look bored." I heard her say.

"I'm not bored. I am just watching others make fools of themselves." I said with a smirk.

She laughed.

God I love her laugh and what she was wearing wasn't making it any easier. How the hell was I going to be able not to pounce on her?

"You don't dance?"

"Not really."

"What if someone asked you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I looked at her for a second into her bright green eyes that reminded me so much of her father. "Well, I would dance then." I said with a smile.

She giggled. "Well would you join me for a slow dance right now?" She asked.

I heard the next song was a slow one. 'Dreaming of You' by Selena. I got up. "Sure." I said with a smile. I took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor and Kelly Kelly went to watch the table since she was tired of dancing at the moment. I placed my hands carefully on her waist and began to dance with her. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "So did you talk to Hunter?"

She smiled. "Yeah I did. I told him about working with you and he likes the idea. He wants us to start coming up with a storyline with creative to make sure that there is no kinks in our storyline."

"Maybe we could come up with something right now. That is if you want to?" I said with a smile.

Mia giggled. "Well, I was thinking the whole melt her tough exterior and get her heart softened kind of thing. I mean I am going to be a hard ass that won't follow the rules for the divas."

"Hm I like that idea." I said with a smile. I would really love to see how that story line would work out. "Do you know how long you want the story line to be?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking for a good while. I mean it would take a while to get my heart melted since I am pretty much one of the devil's favorite demon kind of thing. I am mixing three personalities together. So it is going to be one hell of a show." She said laughing lightly.

God I loved her laugh. How the hell was I going to be able to be in a story line with her when I wanted to kiss her so badly right now. I just hoped that with this storyline would bring great pleasure to the crowd. I mean who wouldn't want to see Undertaker's daughter kick some ass.

"You alright Phil?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You were awful quiet." She said concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Mia!" I heard Kelly Kelly call to her. I moved my hands so she could go.

Mia looked at me. "I guess I will see you later. I guess Kelly is ready to go to the hotel." She said softly.

"Yeah..." I said softly. "I'll see you next week."

"Bye." Mia walked back over to the table.

I watched her go and decided to go and talk to the guys.

~No One's Point of View~

Mia walked up to Kelly Kelly. "Yes?" She asked with a smile.

"The girls and I are ready to go. Phil's going to take the guys back to the hotel. So... are you ready?" Kelly Kelly asked with a smile.

Mia nodded her head. "Yeah I'm ready to go."

Kelly Kelly, Brie, Nikki, Natalya, and Mia all headed out to the car that they were using to get home. Mia got into the driver's seat and the rest of the girls got into the car. Ten minutes later Kelly Kelly had dragged Mia to the room that they were sharing.

Mia changed her clothes into something more comfortable. An old undertaker shirt that her father had bought her and a pair of black boy shorts that matched.

"So what did you and Phil talk about?" Asked Kelly with a smile.

Mia smiled. "Oh about a possible storyline that we need to start working on soon with creative."

"Oh? And what is it going to be about?"

"Him melting a dark heart." She said giggling lightly.

"Oh are you going to fall in love with him storyline wise?"

"Hm... probably." She said with a smile. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to see the deadman's daughter and a Punk together do you?" She said giggling.

"And what did Mark say about it?"

Mia sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow up to her chest. "My dad seems fine with it. He's just concerned that it might turn into something real." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not that something like this storyline would turn real." She said laughing lightly. "I guess since my dad married Michelle he's been a little bit more protective of me." She shook her head.

"It still surprises me that your dad married Michelle. I mean she is almost as old as you are."

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "It's his life." She said softly. She didn't want to tell Kelly Kelly that it bothered her. It made her hot and bothered that Michelle had made her maid of honor and she ended up catching the damn bouquet at the wedding reception.

"So how does Phil feel about this?"

Mia blushed at the mention of his name. "Well, he said it would be a honor to work with me."

"Oh wow I bet he would be happy to work with you." She said with a bigger smile.

Mia chuckled. "I am just lucky that I chose him to work with. He seemed a lot easier to work with besides my dad and Uncle Glenn which I will probably be working with the both of them fairly shortly. I will probably be working with my Uncle Glenn next week if Hunter can push it to finalize it with creative before my dad gets back."

"Well I hope it works out soon."

"Me too I'm kind of getting tired of doing those promos." She said leaning back on her bed.

"So did you enjoy your dance with Phil?" Kelly Kelly asked curiously.

"Yeah I did." Mia said with a smile.

Kelly Kelly noticed something on Mia's feet. "Mia.."

"Yeah?"

"Are those... tattoos on your feet?"

Mia laughed hard. "Yeah. My feet are tattooed." She said wiping the tears that fell from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ow that must've hurt having those done."

Mia shook her head and sat up. "Not really." She said smiling. "But then again I got a high pain tolerance. I'm planning adding more onto them soon." She said laughing lightly.

"Damn girl. I don't even have one yet and just by looking at the ones on your feet they look like they hurt like hell."

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "As I said. High pain tolerance."

"Hey you want to go shopping sometime?"

Mia shook her head. "I don't shop that often and when I do it is at Hot Topic." She said laughing lightly. "I'll talk to you in the morning." She said yawning.

"Ok... night."

Mia smiled. "Night." Mia crawled underneath the covers and tried to go to sleep.

I will update soon. Once again two reviews please. I will update once I get the two reviews. Please tell me what you think. I really did try to make it longer this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Thanks for those who reviewed and ones who faved this story. It means a lot to me. So here is a new chapter for you all. Enjoy.

Rose Kurso- Thanks. I will try to do this next chapter justice.

Violentkisses20- Thanks. I think that her in ring persona will be fairly surprising.

Wolviegurl- Here is more for you dear. Hope you like it.

IzabellSageGubler713- Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

It's Show Time

January 23, 2012

Glenn was waiting for his niece to come out of her locker room after getting ready for tonight. Tonight creative decided to throw her in by her threatening Eve tonight when she goes to check on Zack Ryder.

Mia came out of the locker room dressed in a black and red corset with a pair of black pants that had very little red on them. She wore a choker on her neck that had a blood red stone on it and a pair of black gloves. She decided not to wear her jacket since she was going to get a little messy.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking at her.

Mia nodded her head. "Yes, I am ready to go." She said looking at her Uncle Glenn.

"Alright lets go then."

Mia followed her uncle.

They met up with Eve and Zack.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Glenn asked the two of them.

"About as ready as we can be." Said Zack.

Eve smiled at her. "You are the one that is going to attack me?"

Mia nodded her head. "Yeah..." She said softly.

"Here." He said handing her something.

Mia took it from her Uncle Glenn's hands. It was a mask. "You want me to wear a mask?"

"You don't want people to know it is you do you?"

Mia shook her head. "No, I guess I don't." She said as she put the mask on that covered her face.

"Alright you two ladies talk while Zack and I here have our match. Mia think about how you are going to attack Eve. Maybe talk it over with her and see what to do."

Mia nodded her head. "Ok Uncle Glenn."

The girls watched the two men go out to their match.

"So how exactly did you want to do this?" She asked looking at Mia.

"Well um. I am not entirely sure. I mean Uncle Glenn said something about me coming out and me scaring the crap out of you by just stalking up to you." She said as she looked at Eve.

Eve stood there and thought for a moment. "Stalking me would probably be the best. Kind of scare me."

Mia nodded her head.

The two girls went silent as they watched the match between her uncle and Zack happen.

Eve ended up leaving early since it was her role of going down to ringside to be with Zack.

Mia counted the minutes as she made her way to the ramp. She made sure that the guy didn't put any music on for her entrance. Mia walked down the ramp with an evil look on her face. The match wasn't even finished yet. She was just doing her job to scare the crap out of Eve.

"Uh oh who ever that is she is supporting Kane." Said Michael Cole.

"I am worried for Eve." Said Jerry.

Mia's smirk got even bigger. She grabbed onto Eve's arm causing her to scream out. "You aren't going to get away that quickly." She said with a smirk.

Kane ended up chock-slamming Zack through the steel ramp.

Mia shoved Eve down and looked at her Uncle.

Kane moved his finger jestering her to come with him.

"Oh god... that girl is really with Kane!" Jerry said in shock as he watched the young woman follow Kane up the ramp way.

"Eve is scared of what Kane has been doing to Ryder and now she has someone else to be scared of who ever that woman is." Cole said, shaking his head.

Backstage Glenn looked at his niece. "You did a good job out there." He said with a smile.

Mia smiled and removed the mask. "Thanks." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "How the hell can you wear a mask? Those things get hotter then hell." She said looking at him.

Glenn shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say I am use to it and you aren't." He said laughing at his niece's mishap with the mask.

Mia handed the mask back to him.

"So your dad hasn't said a single word of when he is returning?"

Mia shook her head. "Nope. He probably won't tell me until the day of." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well I should let you go and meet up with Phil. He's _dying _to figure out this storyline that you two will be in later." Glenn said, poking fun at his niece.

Mia laughed lightly. "Oh I am sure he is just _dying _to know what we want creative to come up with." She shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Glenn."

Glenn hugged his niece. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Bye." She said as she got out of his strong hold and went to go and find Phil. She found his locker room and knocked on the door.

Phil opened the door. "Mia... what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Uncle Glenn told me that we should try to get the story line together that will be starting in a couple of months." She said with a giggle.

Phil moved out of the way to allow her to come into his locker room. "Of course."

Mia smiled and came into the room.

"I just got done watching you on the screen. You did a good job out there tonight. Not what you were expecting right?"

Mia took a seat on the bench. "Yeah it wasn't what I was expecting it to be really. It kind of surprised me that I had to be a really really dark being." She shrugged her shoulders. "But that's what creative wanted me to be until dad gets here."

Phil nodded his head and sat down. "And still no word from your dad about when he is returning?"

Mia shook her head. "Not a damn word. He likes secrecy. He doesn't like telling anyone that he is returning until the day of." She shrugged her shoulders. "I never quite understood why he did that, but I guess I never will understand that." She laughed lightly. "I see it this way as long as he returns and wins at WrestleMania everything will be great."

"Aren't you supposed to have your first WrestleMania match this year too when he goes for 20-0?" He asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his green eyes.

Mia nodded her head. "Yeah I am supposed to have my first match this year. I guess they want to try and do a 20-0 thing with me as well, but I highly doubt that is going to happen." She said laughing lightly.

Phil laughed lightly. He clapped his hands. "Alright how did you want our storyline to go?" He asked giving her a questioning look.

"Well we could brain storm and see what kind of ideas we get." She said with a smile. "We already know that we are going to be going with the melting of the dark heart."

"Yeah that is very true. How about many things leading up to your dark heart melting. Like many jesters from me." He suggested.

Mia thought about it for a few moments. "Well, that would probably work out best. Maybe I could ignore the first few jesters and slowly I take notice in them. Maybe a few kisses here and there. The final one I don't push you away from me that kind of thing."

Phil grinned. "I like the way you think. You aren't like your father at all."

Mia laughed lightly. "I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Well at least you are willing to work with the person that you are going to be in a storyline with, but sorry with your dad it is a different story." Phil explained.

Mia laughed harder. "Well, my dad was always one to surprise people and not work well with his partners. This time he has to though since he is working with creative a lot more on this last chance thing." She said as she tried to relax some. Her wearing her high heeled boots had made her feet ache. She really wanted to take her boots off and change into something a bit more comfortable.

"You can take your boots off if you aren't comfortable with them on." Phil suggested.

"I wouldn't want to hear ow from you like I did with Kelly Kelly last week. I wear socks around that girl from now on." She said shaking her head.

"Why did she say ow?"

Mia shook her head. "I'm going to have to show you won't I?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Most likely." He said shrugging his shoulders. He had to admit he was curious of why Kelly Kelly would say ow about something.

Mia carefully slipped her three inch heels that made her 6'2 instead of 5'11.

Phil looked down at her exposed feet and saw that she had tattoos dawning them. "That's why Kelly Kelly said ow when she saw your feet because of the tattoos?" He asked looking up into her green eyes his own sparkling with mischievous aura.

Mia laughed lightly. "Yeah that would be the reason why. She said that must've hurt when it really didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have." Mia said as she looked at her tattooed feet. "I told her I was going to add more and she said how? Granted these tattoos are small, but adding a bit more onto them wouldn't hurt in the least." She said as she looked up at him.

"How many tattoos do you have anyways?"

Mia thought about it for a minute. "Well most of them are hidden." She said with a small smile. "I have nine in all so far. I just keep adding onto the ones I already have and made them bigger with designs that went with them." She said with a giggle.

"Wow you aren't as tattooed as your dad is then or even that me."

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm slowly working on them." She said with a giggle. "I don't want to be overly tattooed though. Unless I find a man who thinks they look sexy on a woman."

Phil looked at her in shock.

"Plus they aren't willing to date me when they always find out who my dad is. My dad scares a lot of people shitless and they don't want to stay." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It was bound to happen with him scaring guys off just with his persona."

Phil looked at the clock and realized that it was time for him to go and fight.

Mia looked at him in surprise. "I'll let you go your have a match to get too." She said with a small smile. "I got to get changed out of these clothes anyways."

Phil smiled at her. "Well I will see you after the show. You are joining us tonight aren't you?"

"I was thinking of staying in tonight. After dragging some drunk divas home last time it wasn't that fun for me." Mia said as she put her boots back on. She carefully stood up and stood eye to eye with him. "I am probably going to be watching a movie tonight and order pizza."

"Do you want some company?" He asked smiling at her.

"You want to join me for a movie and pizza? I don't mind." She said with a smile.

"What room are you in? I'll just meet you there?"

"Room 669."

"I'll meet you there then."

"Ok." She said with a smile as she walked with him. She headed to her locker room to change and he went to go and have his match.

Mia changed her clothes fairly quickly. She wore a normal t-shirt that said diva on it and a pair of black jeans and her heels. She walked to her car and headed to the hotel. She changed her clothes again once she got her her room. She dressed in an Undertaker shirt which was fairly old and she put a pair of sleep pants on. She tied her hair into a bun.

There was a knock on her door.

Mia went to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Phil. "Hi." She said with a smile. "Come on in." She said moving out of the way to allow him to come inside of her room.

Phil came into the room. "What movie are we watching?" He asked as he looked at her. He was surprised to see her all dressed for bed.

"Well, I was thinking Nightmare on Elm Street the original not the remake. If that is alright."

Phil smiled. "It's fine."

"I ordered the pizza too and some Pepsi. Hopefully cheese is ok."

Phil smiled at her. "It's fine. How long ago did you order it?"

Mia looked at the clock and it was almost time for the pizza to be here.

There was a knock on the door. "Room service."

Mia opened the door and gave the guy cash for the pizza and a tip.

"Thank you Mam."

Mia nodded her head and took the pizza from him. "Your welcome have a nice evening." She said before closing the door.

The two of them ate pizza, drank Pepsi, and talked while watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

Phil had learned about her favorite color, what she did for a living, why she didn't color her hair, and why she was like the way she was.

She learned about him as well. She found out that they had a few common interests and it interested her more about him. She couldn't wait to start working with him.

Phil stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with a small smile.

Mia shook her head. "Actually you won't. I am catching a flight in the morning to see my father, but I will see you next week."

Phil felt his heart drop. "Oh alright. I had a fun time."

"I did too."

"Have a good night."

Mia smiled. "You too."

Phil left her room.

Mia closed the door and let out a sigh. She went to her bed and crawled into bed to try and sleep. Her thoughts were about Phil. She liked him and liked him a lot. She didn't know what to do really.

That is the end of chapter 4. It is a rather short chapter sorry.


	6. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
